


Tonight We'll Take It Slow

by intheinkpot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dom Alecto Carrow, Established Relationship, F/F, First Time, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sub Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 06:16:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18382658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intheinkpot/pseuds/intheinkpot
Summary: To celebrate Bellatrix's seventeenth birthday, Bellatrix takes Alecto somewhere they can finally be alone.





	Tonight We'll Take It Slow

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: "It’s Bellatrix’s 17th birthday and the first birthday she and Alecto have been together. How do they celebrate?" from CrucioandCoffee
> 
> A huge thanks to my wife (KirraWhiteTigress) for betaing this fic. She was enormously helpful, and I'm so grateful for all her suggestions and guidance.

****“It’s _your_ birthday, shouldn’t _I_ be the one surprising _you_?” Alecto asked, amused. She couldn’t see around the blindfold Bellatrix insisted she wear.

 

Bellatrix patted Alecto’s shoulders, standing close behind her. She kissed the back of Alecto’s head, smiling. “Perhaps you can surprise me on your birthday.”

 

“Still not feelin’ like yeh understand the concept of birthday surprises,” Alecto said, smirking.

 

“Oh, hush,” Bellatrix said, playfully. “Or I’ll call off the whole surprise.”

 

Alecto rolled her eyes though she knew Bellatrix couldn’t see it.

 

Bellatrix wrapped her arms around Alecto’s waist. “We need to take the Floo Network to get there. We’ll go through together.”

 

Alecto resisted a groan. She hated Floo travel. It made her dizzy, and she never landed gracefully. Why couldn’t they take brooms? She hesitated to voice that thought as this was the first birthday either of them had celebrated since they began dating nearly a year ago. She wanted this to be perfect - especially as this was Bellatrix’s seventeenth birthday, and Bellatrix seemed particularly excited about it.

 

“I have to warn yeh, I don’t land gracefully.”

 

“I’m sure you’ll be fine.”

 

“I'm gorn to fall. Might take yeh with me. Don't say I didn't warn yeh.”

 

“I think I can manage.”

 

Alecto could imagine Bellatrix’s arched eyebrow and amused expression. Given that Bellatrix was a foot taller than her, Alecto could see how Bellatrix might not take her warning seriously.

 

Bellatrix guided Alecto forward, reached past her, fiddled with something then tightened her grip around Alecto’s waist. Resting her head on Alecto’s shoulder, she asked, “Ready?”

 

Alecto had barely said _yes_ when Bellatrix kissed her hard on the ear, making it ring and causing her to miss what Bellatrix said just before they were spinning through the Floo Network. Her feet hit the ground hard, and it was only Bellatrix’s arms around her waist that saved her from sprawling flat on her face.

 

She groaned, and Bellatrix laughed.

 

“You look like you want to lay down. Should I have let you fall instead?”

 

“Almost surprised yeh didn’t so yeh could laugh at me,” Alecto teased.

 

“I would never.” Bellatrix pressed her cheek against Alecto’s. “Now, are you ready for your surprise?”

 

Alecto nodded. Bellatrix fiddled with the knot to the blindfold. When it fell away, Alecto blinked - and gasped.

 

They were in a lodge - large, cozy, the side of the sitting room was a large window with a sliding door, looking out into a forest. A doe lifted her head, spotted them, and bounded deeper into the trees, out of sight. Alecto looked around the lodge. A fireplace crackled merrily in front of a long and cozy looking couch. A staircase led up to the second floor which had a balcony overlooking the room.

 

“Where are we?” Alecto asked, turning to face Bellatrix, who had stepped away to watch her almost nervously. If Alecto didn’t know her as well, she wouldn’t have noticed the tension in the way Bellatrix held herself.

 

“A private lodge my family owns. We use it for vacations sometimes. I thought we could spend a few days here.” Bellatrix stepped forward and brushed Alecto’s hair behind her ear. “If you’d like.”

 

Alecto smiled, and Bellatrix relaxed.

 

“I would love to.” She cupped the back of Bellatrix’s neck and pulled her down, capturing her lips in a kiss. “Happy birthday, Bella.”

 

* * *

 

Alecto discovered a drawer full of comfortable muggle clothes in the master bedroom when Bellatrix gave her a full tour of the lodge. Stagwood Lodge was built on the side of a mountain. The master bedroom showed a beautiful view of the sloping mountainside, forest stretching out as far as she could see - save for a town in the distance.

 

“What’s that place?” Alecto asked, as Bellatrix stood beside her in front of the long window.

 

“Would you like to go there? It’s a small town. Old. Used to a wizarding village but muggles started moving in the last century or so.”

 

_That explains the drawer of clothes_ , Alecto thought.

 

“There are still plenty of magical establishments,” Bellatrix continued. “If you’d like to go.”

 

Alecto smiled. “On a date, yeh mean? Like a proper date? As a couple? Not pretendin' to be just friends?”

 

Bellatrix cupped her cheek and ran her thumb across her skin. Alecto leaned in to her touch.

 

“Yes. As a couple. No pretending.” Bellatrix smiled softly. “No one here to tell our parents. No one here who cares.”

 

Alecto rested her head against her shoulder, sighing happily. “That sounds fantastic.”

 

Bellatrix held her and stroked her hair. “Tomorrow then, perhaps. For today, I want you all to myself. Every year my parents insisted on throwing balls to celebrate. I hate them. I just want a quiet day with you.”

 

Alecto kissed her collarbone, grinning. “I love that idea.”

 

Smirking, Bellatrix ran her fingers through Alecto’s hair, lightly scratching at her scalp in the way Alecto loved so much.

 

“I thought you might.”

 

* * *

 

They spent the afternoon doing mundane things. Wonderfully, peacefully mundane things. Bellatrix sat on the bed and watched Alecto try on different outfits from the drawer of muggle clothes, teasing and laughing with each other through the bathroom door as Alecto changed, and kissing until they were breathless when Bellatrix would take in an outfit she liked with darkening eyes. They ate a delicious candle lit dinner and danced to an old music box. Cuddled together on the couch until well after the sun had disappeared from the sky.

 

As the day wound down, Alecto felt a sense of nervousness - and excitement - coil in the pit of her stomach. It was clear Bellatrix expected Alecto to spend the night with her - and Merlin, she wanted to. But what did Bellatrix expect? They had been together for nearly a year, but they had yet to sleep together. Hogwarts did not offer much in the way of privacy and at their parents’ houses, they were too worried about getting caught. Neither of them wanted their first time together to be rushed and nerve wracking.

 

Alecto refused to let Bellatrix’s first time be like hers. Rushed and frantic, an ever present fear of being caught.

 

She squirmed a little against Bellatrix’s side, remembering stolen moments in broom cupboards and empty classrooms, groping and kissing, always left unsatisfied. Bellatrix rested her cheek against the top of her head. One arm was draped around Alecto’s shoulders as Alecto leaned against her side, legs tucked up on the couch.

 

“Something wrong?” Bellatrix asked, amused, as though she knew exactly what Alecto was thinking.

 

“Just thinking.” Alecto pressed a slow, opened mouth kiss to her neck.

 

Bellatrix’s breathing turned shallow. “About?” She tilted her head, allowing Alecto better access to her neck.

 

Alecto enjoyed herself a bit longer, basking in the sound of Bella’s gasps and heavy breaths, in the feel of her grabbing at her arms and shoulders. Part of her didn’t want to stop, but she had to be sure...

 

Pulling back, she said, “I’m thinking about tonight.”

 

Bellatrix’s eyes darkened. “Oh?”

 

“We don’t have to - if yeh don’t want to, we can just - ”

 

“And if I want to?” Bellatrix asked breathlessly.

 

Alecto swallowed. “Do yeh?”

 

Bellatrix nodded and licked her lips. “Yes. Take me to bed. Please.”

 

“Gladly.”

 

* * *

 

The wide window let moonlight spill into the room. Still, Alecto flicked her wand, igniting the candles on the nightstands on either side of the bed, casting a soft glow over the sheets. Bellatrix glanced at her. Mouth dry, Alecto explained softly, “I want to see yeh.”

 

Bellatrix swallowed. Her eyes darkened. Trying to hide her own nerves, Alecto held out her hand. Bellatrix took it.

 

Alecto brought her other hand up to rest against the side of Bellatrix’s neck, her thumb running along her cheek. “Are yeh sure? We can stop at any time.” She wanted to be absolutely certain, although the look Bellatrix was giving her left very little doubt.

 

Bellatrix rested her hands on Alecto’s waist. “You know I want this. Don’t keep me waiting.”

 

Alecto smirking. “I happen to enjoy the idea of keepin’ yeh waiting for release until all yeh can do is beg for me to let yeh come.”

 

Bellatrix sucked in a sharp breath between her teeth, eyes widening. Alecto’s smirk grew when Bellatrix bit her lip, squirming.

 

“We’re gorn have to come back to that then,” Alecto said. She gently kissed Bellatrix’s lips. “But not tonight. Tonight we’ll take it slow.”

 

Bellatrix relaxed. “What if I don’t want it slow?” She was clearly trying to hide her nerves.

 

“That’s what round two is fer, innit.”

 

Bellatrix’s breathing hitched.

 

Alecto smiled. She cupped Bellatrix’s neck. “Relax, darling. We can stop anytime yeh want.”

 

Bellatrix rested her forehead against Alecto’s and took a deep breath. “I want this. Please.”

 

Alecto pulled her into a kiss. It was soft and languid, gentle - not so different to numerous other kisses they had before. Alecto ran her hands down Bellatrix’s shoulders and arms, feeling her relax under her touch. Bellatrix placed her hands on her hips, pulling Alecto closer. Alecto ran the tip of her tongue along Bella’s bottom lip, and felt a thrill when Bellatrix moaned and opened her mouth. Alecto slid her tongue along Bellatrix’s own.

 

Bellatrix relaxed further. She brought a hand up to tangle her fingers in Alecto’s hair. Tugging Alecto’s head to the side, she latched onto Alecto’s neck, sucking and nipping. Alecto slid her hand up Bellatrix’s front and cupped her breast. Bellatrix moaned.

 

“Take off me shirt,” Alecto ordered.

 

Bellatrix slid Alecto’s overshirt down her arms then, lifting her undershirt, raked her nails down Alecto’s stomach making her hiss with pleasure. Bellatrix paused a moment, her face buried in Alecto’s neck. Alecto waited patiently. They had never dared to undress in front of each other, never having had the privacy to feel safe doing so before. She stroked Bellatrix’s hair.

 

“No one knows we’re here,” she murmured. “The Floo is shut off. It’s too far to Appariate. We’re safe.”

 

Dropping a quick kiss to Alecto’s neck, Bellatrix pulled back, watching her hungrily. Alecto raised her arms. Staring intensely, Bellatrix lifted Alecto’s shirt over her head and tossed it aside.

 

Warmth burned throughout Alecto at the intense way Bellatrix’s eyes roamed over her. Her gaze stopped at her breasts, and Bellatrix licked her lips with the tip of her tongue. Alecto reached behind her towards the clasp of her bra. Bellatrix stopped her.

 

“Not yet,” she murmured. “Let me...”

 

Alecto sat on the edge of the bed. Bellatrix stepped between her legs.

 

“You’re gorgeous,” Bellatrix murmured, stroking Alecto’s hair.

 

“So are yeh,” Alecto said, feeling it would be ungrateful to argue at the moment, even if she felt a twinge of doubt. She refused to let her insecurities taint this moment.

 

Bellatrix kissed her. Alecto tangled her fingers in her thick, silky hair, loving the way Bellatrix moaned softly into her mouth when she scratched lightly at her scalp. Alecto would never get tired of the way Bellatrix responded to her touch.

 

Bellatrix wrapped her arms around Alecto and lowered her back onto the bed and climbed on top of her. The feeling of Bellatrix’s shirt against her bare skin made Alecto shiver.

 

Bellatrix’s kisses turned more urgent. Harder. She tore her lips from Alesto's and kissed down her neck. Pulling Alecto back up, her hands fumbled with the clasp of Alecto’s bra. She managed to half unhook it, her hands fumbling with the top loop in frustration.

 

Alecto giggled.

 

Bellatrix huffed in exasperation. Her cheeks were tinged pink.

 

Alecto kissed her, smiling. “Looks like yeh need some practice."

 

For for a moment, it looked like Bellatrix was about to snap at her. Then she took a deep breath and smiled back. “That's what round two is for, right?"

 

"Exactly." Alecto kissed her gently.

 

Once she relaxed and focused, Bella undid the clasp and pulled the bra away. Alecto shivered under Bella's gaze.

 

"Like what yeh see?" Alecto had been seen naked by a few women before, but she had not cared as much what they had thought of her. She knew she was not considered attractive by many - perhaps not even by the women who had slept with her. Beggars could not be a choosers and options were limited.

 

While Alecto did not openly proclaim her sexuality, it was a well known secret at Hogwarts, making her the most obvious partner for her fellow students who were questioning their own desires or who were looking for a quick fling. Sex for pleasure and nothing more.

 

But that’s not what this was, not by a long shot.

 

Bellatrix’s breathing was shallow, her eyes dark and lidded. “Yes. I do. You’re beautiful.”

 

Alecto blinked back sudden tears and smiled. Bellatrix kissed her softly. She placed her hands on both sides of Alecto’s neck and trailed her hands down to her breasts. Alecto gasped and moaned when Bellatrix cupped them, thumbing over her nipples, staring with fascination. Alecto arched into her touch.

 

“Fuck,” she breathed.

 

Bellatrix bent down and kissed her neck. Alecto grasped her hip with one hand and Bellatrix’s hair with the other. Gently, she guided Bellatrix down to her chest. Bellatrix paused, leaving reverant kisses at the swell of Alecto’s chest. Alecto lay back, keeping a firm grip on Bellatrix to bring her down on top of her.

 

“Please,” Alecto nearly whimpered. Ordinarily Alecto preferred to be on top, but Bellatrix - oh, Bellatrix’s weight on top of her was something delicious, something soothing and overwhelming all at once.

 

Bellatrix blinked, looking a bit unfocused. “Please what?”

 

“Touch me.” She tugged Bellatrix’s mouth down until Bellatrix latched onto her nipple, and Alecto arched up against her with a cry of pleasure.

 

Bellatrix moaned and sucked experimentally. When Alecto’s grip on her tightened and she writhed under her, Bellatrix sucked harder. Her hand cupped Alecto’s other breast, squeezed, and her fingers gently rolled her nipple between them while she toyed with the other using tongue and teeth.

 

“Yer thigh,” Alecto gasped. She grasped at Bellatrix, trying to guide her. “Between my legs. Please.”

 

Almost dazedly, Bellatrix complied. Alecto wasted no time positioning Bellatrix how she wanted and grinding against her leg.

 

Bellatrix whimpered. She pulled away, and Alecto protested the loss until she saw Bellatrix’s hand lifting the hem of her shirt.

 

Alecto grasped her shirt. “Let me.”

 

Bellatrix swallowed. Alecto sat up, catching her lips with her own, and ran her hands up under Bellatrix’s shirt. All at once, she felt the need to slow down again. Running her hands up Bellatrix’s back, Alecto kissed her gently. Bellatrix cupped her cheeks.

 

Emotion welled up in her chest, and she wanted, more than anything, to be tender. To be loving. A strange and somewhat unfamiliar feeling for Alecto, but Bellatrix always managed to bring it out in her. It had scared her a bit at first, but when they finally started to come together, she felt more and more comfortable with how she felt and with showing it. In some ways, Bellatrix made it easy. She made Alecto feel safe and understood. Not something she often felt.

 

Pulling back, she met Bellatrix’s gaze and slowly lifted Bella’s shirt over her head. Alecto swallowed. While she had been unprepared this morning when choosing her clothes, Bellatrix had obviously been anticipating this moment. The lacy black bra that cupped her breasts seemed darker against her skin, and the soft glow of the candlelight on Bellatrix’s skin contrasted starkly with the fabric. Bellatrix was all sharp edges and wild beauty, but now she looked softer, more open - _softer for_ me _, more open for_ me _, for me, for me,_ Alecto thought, staring at Bellatrix, half naked and laying back against the sheets, so unbelievably beautiful, and _hers_. She nearly forgot how to breathe.

 

Catching the uncertainty in Bellatrix’s eyes, Alecto kissed her and murmured sweetly against her lips. Bellatrix smiled.

 

“I wish I had known this would happen today. I would have made sure to look nicer for yeh,” Alecto said.

 

“You’re perfect,” Bellatrix said, running her thumb over Alecto’s bottom lip.

 

Alecto had never thought highly of herself. But when Bellatrix said things like that with such obvious sincerity, it didn’t matter - what mattered was that Alecto believed that Bellatrix really saw her that way.

 

The urge to proclaim her love swelled painfully in her chest. She refused to voice those feelings, not wanting to risk ruining or complicating the moment. It was already perfect as it was.

 

“Do yeh have any idea how beautiful yeh are?” Alecto asked reverently.

 

Bellatrix smiled slightly. “I know exactly how beautiful I am. But I never tire of hearing it from you.”

 

There was the slightest emphasis on ‘you’, and Alecto thought she understood. Every boy who thought they had even the slightest chance - rightly or wrongly - sought Bellatrix’s affections, and it frustrated them both immensely, though for different reason. Alecto didn’t need the reminders of why they had to keep their relationship secret or that Bellatrix was expected to pick a suitable husband soon and that what they had would likely end in a few months.

 

“Alecto?” Bellatrix asked, sounding worried. “What’s wrong?”

 

Alecto blinked back tears. “Nothing. I’m fine. I just...” She kissed Bellatrix hard.

 

“I love you,” she whispered, unable to stop herself.

 

Bellatrix sucked in a sharp breath through her nose. Fear spiked through Alecto, but Bellatrix kissed her, hands tangling in her hair.

 

“I love you too.”

 

Hope and joy filled Alecto. Bellatrix loved her! Maybe - just maybe - they could work something out...

 

Alecto lowered her mouth to the soft swell of Bellatrix’s breasts, alternating between them as she softly kissed her way down to the start the bra’s lacy trim.

 

Bellatrix gasped and tightened her grip on Alecto’s hair. She held Alecto against her as Alecto slid her hands around to the clasp of the bra and toyed with it. Bellatrix had clearly put some thought into her outfit. It would be a shame not to see the full effect...

 

When Alecto moved her hands away from the clasp, Bellatrix whined. “What...?”

 

Alecto growled, momentarily digging her fingers into Bellatrix’s hips. Her whine was the sexiest thing Alecto had ever heard. She wanted to hear it again and again. She wanted to hear Bellatrix gasp, moan, plead, beg and scream. The little shiver that ran through Bellatrix at her growl spurred her to wrap her arms around Bellatrix and flip them so that Bellatrix lay pinned under her.

 

A gasp escaped Bellatrix’s lips. It changed to a moan when Alecto latched on to her neck with her lips and teeth and sucked. Her hands went to the waistband of Bellatrix’s pants.

 

“May I?”

 

“Please,” Bellatrix breathed.

 

Alecto moaned, dropped a kiss to Bellatrix’s collarbone, and pulled back to help remove her pants. The lacy black panties perfectly matched the bra, and Bellatrix looked as absolutely stunning as Alecto had expected - as she could have dreamed.

 

“Yer so beautiful.”

 

Bellatrix smiled. “Kiss me.”

 

Alecto happily complied. She sighed against her lips. When she pulled back, Bellatrix grabbed at her.

 

Alecto chuckled. “Just a moment, love. I’m a little overdressed, don’t yeh think?”

 

“Fuck. Merlin, yes.” Bellatrix licked her lips.

 

Feeling a little self conscious under Bellatrix’s intense gaze, Alecto shimmied out of her pants. She didn’t look as good as Bellatrix did, but Bellatrix didn’t seem to mind in the slightest. She licked her lips, staring intensely, and pulled Alecto back down on top of her.

 

“Fuck, you’re gorgeous,” Bellatrix gasped. Moaning and arching, she added, “This feels so good...”

 

Alecto had to agree. The feeling of Bellatrix’s bare skin against her own was easily the best thing she had ever felt. Now to remove those last few pesky items of clothing...

 

Pulling Bellatrix up, Alecto expertly unclipped her bra and gently drew it away from Bellatrix’s body. Eagerly, she kissed the newly exposed flesh and drew a nipple into her mouth. Bellatrix gasped, arching into Alecto’s mouth and tangling her fingers in Alecto’s hair to hold her in place. Alecto smirked. When she slid her hand down Bellatrix’s front, Bellatrix gasped and squirmed, and Alecto loved it. Her fingers stopped just shy of their goal. Bellatrix whined.

 

“Alecto, what - oh.”

 

Alecto languidly kissed her way down Bellatrix’s front, relishing the way her breath came in small gasps, shallower and shallower the lower her lips travelled - until she stopped, breath ghosting against the apex of her thighs, only a flimsy barrier of cloth separating Alecto’s lips from her ultimate goal.

 

Glancing up, she noticed Bellatrix staring down at her with heavily lidded eyes.

 

“Is it okay?” Alecto asked.

 

“Yes,” Bellatrix breathed.

 

Alecto slid Bellatrix’s panties down her legs, her lips trailing after them until she removed them completely and dropped them off the edge of the bed. She kissed her way back up Bellatrix’s legs, gently nudging them further apart as she travelled upward until she nudged Bellatrix’s thighs apart and settled between them, swallowing hard at the sight before her.

 

“Yer so wet,” Alecto whispered.

 

Bellatrix blushed deeply. Alecto refrained from teasing her, opting instead to tenderly kiss the inside of her thigh. Bellatrix’s breath quickened.

 

Alecto swallowed, rubbed her thumbs against the inside of Bellatrix’s thighs soothingly, and licked from Bellatrix’s entrance to her clit. Bellatrix arched up off the bed with a loud cry. Slowly Alecto swirled her tongue around Bellatrix’s clit, testing her reactions to various strokes and differing amounts of pressure. Bellatrix's cries of pleasure made Alecto simultaneously want to speed up to hear them louder and louder, and also to slow down and draw them out.

 

Alecto sucked hard on Bellatrix’s clit and flicked her tongue over it. Bellatrix arched her back with a breathless cry. Alecto grinned and did it again. Bellatrix's back arched further, up off the bed. Reluctantly, Alecto backed off, running her tongue flat over Bellatrix’s center, not wanting to make her come too soon. She dipped her tongue inside.

 

Bellatrix grasped at Alecto’s hair and shoulders, whimpering and whining. “ _Alecto_...”

 

Alecto kissed the inside of Bellatrix’s thigh and ran her finger along Bella’s center. She dipped her finger inside, moaning at the wet and heat. “Yeh feel so good.”

 

Bellatrix rolled her hips, breath hitching, as if desperately seeking more contact. Alecto slowly stroked her, enjoying the sight of Bellatrix - _beautiful Bellatrix,_ my _Bellatrix -_ beneath her, responding so eagerly to her touch. Bellatrix gasped loudly, her body arching when Alecto brushed her thumb over her clit. She drew her thumb away, wishing to prolong Bellatrix’s pleasure, and Bellatrix whined a little. Alecto kissed her way up Bellatrix’s body, until she caught her lips in a firm kiss, both of them moaning into it.

 

Alecto added a second finger, still thrusting slowly to allow Bellatrix a moment to adjust. When Bellatrix’s hips rolled faster against her hand, Alecto thrust harder, allowing Bellatrix to control the pace.

 

Bellatrix tilted her head back and arched her body, grasping at her own breasts, the sheets, the headboard, chanting _yes yes yes_ as Alecto picked up the pace. Alecto pressed her face into the crook of Bellatrix’s neck. A strangled cry broke from Bella’s lips when Alecto thrust harder inside her.

 

Bellatrix whimpered. “Alecto...feels good...so good...don’t stop...”

 

Alecto couldn’t imagine stopping. Not if it meant that Bellatrix would stop making those sounds, would stop moving against her like that, would stop touching her like this...

 

Bellatrix arched higher and higher up off the bed, her cries becoming louder as she neared the edge. Alecto slowed her pace, and the sob Bellatrix let out was so delicious.

 

“Alecto, please,” Bellatrix cried. “I’m so close, so close...”

 

Alecto kissed her. She wished she could draw it out longer, but she couldn’t refuse Bellatrix, not this time. She pumped faster, curled her fingers, and pressed her thumb against Bellatrix’s clit. Bellatrix cried out, clutching at Alecto’s shoulders.

 

“Alecto...” Bellatrix sobbed with pleasure. “Alecto...”

 

Alecto groaned, loving the feeling of Bellatrix tightening around her fingers until Alecto’s arm burned with the effort of moving. She wanted to command Bellatrix to come for her, but she worried Bellatrix wouldn’t like that, wouldn’t enjoy Alecto’s more dominating urges... Next time. Next time they would address all of this...

 

Bellatrix cried out, her whole body going taut, clamping down on Alecto’s fingers. Alecto moaned and pressed kisses to Bellatrix’s neck. She slowed her pace, bringing Bellatrix back down from her high, coaxing her through her orgasm until Bellatrix collapsed, gasping for breath.

 

Alecto settled beside her and drew Bellatrix close as she caught her breath. She pressed a kiss to Bella’s temple. Bellatrix curled against Alecto with a soft laugh and kissed at every inch of skin she could reach.

 

“That was...” Bellatrix began breathlessly, but she trailed off, as if unable to put her feelings into words.

 

“Fantastic? Mind blowing?” Alecto teased.

 

“Fishing for compliments, dear?” Bellatrix propped herself up on her elbow and smirked at Alecto. “Looking for me to stroke your ego?”

 

“I'd settle for yeh strokin’ something else.”

 

Bellatrix grinned. Alecto brushed Bellatrix's damp hair away from her face and kissed her.  Bellatrix slid her hand down Alecto’s front, and Alecto's breathing turned shallow and quick. She gasped when Bellatrix's fingers brushed over her clit.

 

“Bella...” she breathed.

 

Bellatrix kissed her then trailed her lips downward. Alecto whimpered when Bellatrix licked and sucked at her clit. It felt better than Alecto could have ever imagined, and the sight of Bellatrix buried between her legs was the sexiest thing she had ever seen. It hit her with a rush of arousal that almost made her light headed.

 

Alecto allowed Bellatrix to explore, enjoying her testing different strokes and pressure as Alecto had done with her. Bellatrix was inexperienced but eager, and Alecto was content to let her experiment and learn. They had all the time in the world... There was no hurry...

 

Eventually, however, she wanted more. Fisting her hand in Bella's hair, she purred, “I want yer fingers inside me...” As Bellatrix slid her fingers inside Alecto, she felt Bellatrix start to pull away from her clit. She tightened her grip on Bellatrix's hair and held her in place. “No, no, keep puttin' that pretty little mouth to good use... Ah, yes, just like that... Curl yer fingers... Fuck, yes, good girl...”

 

The endearment slipped out, but before she could worry, Bellatrix whined, and Alecto smirked. _Well, now, that's interesting..._

 

“Yeh like that?” Alecto asked. “Yeh like hearing what a good girl yeh are?”

 

Bellatrix whimpered and moaned against Alecto, and Alecto growled at the feeling of it vibrating through her core. With a surge of confidence that a taste of her dominance would be appreciated, she gently tugged Bellatrix up to kiss her.

 

“Keep fucking me just like that,” Alecto commanded against Bella's lips. She cupped the back of Bella's neck with one hand and touched herself with her other.

 

“Oh fuck,” Bellatrix gasped, lowering her gaze between them.

 

“Look at me,” Alecto ordered, and Bellatrix's gaze snapped back up. She wasn't going to last much longer. “Touch yerself.”

 

Bellatrix blushed deeply. “What? I...”

 

“I can tell yer turned on again. Go on. Touch yerself for me.”

 

Bellatrix’s other hand disappeared between her legs.

 

“That’s a good girl,” Alecto said breathlessly. Bellatrix’s rhythm faltered, and Alecto growled. “Focus, pet. Yeh don’t get to come ‘til I say, and I’m not gorn to say ‘til I’ve come.”

 

Bellatrix pressed her face against Alecto’s neck. Alecto kissed her temple.

 

“Did I say yeh could stop looking at me?”

 

Bellatrix lifted her head and met Alecto’s gaze, biting her lip. “Alecto...”

 

“Bella...that’s a good girl,” she murmured, when Bellatrix regained her rhythm. “Just like that... Oh, fuck.”

 

Alecto felt her whole body heating up. Her skin became sticky with sweat. Tension coiled and built inside her. She yanked Bellatrix into a kiss.

 

“Bella...” she whimpered and then threw her head back with a cry as Bellatrix brought her over the edge. When she collapsed back against the bed, boneless, Bellatrix whimpered her name. She slid her fingers out of Alecto, who protested the loss.

 

“Alecto, please...” Bellatrix’s hand moved faster between her own legs.

 

Alecto slipped her fingers inside of Bellatrix. She cried out and ground herself against Alecto’s hand, rubbing her clit. She tightened around Alecto’s fingers, grinding against her, gasping desperately, chanting Alecto’s name. Alecto pulled her down into a bruising kiss.

 

Alecto pressed their foreheads together and cupped the back of Bellatrix's neck, holding her in place. Bellatrix met her gaze again.

 

“Good girl,” Alecto said breathlessly with a smirk.

 

Bellatrix bucked harder against Alecto's hand, whining. Strands of hair plastered to her face. She was nearly there... She clenched hard around Alecto, almost there, almost there...

 

“Come for me,” Alecto ordered against her lips, staring into her glazed eyes.

 

Bellatrix tilted forward, screaming into Alecto’s neck, clutching at her. Alecto kissed her temple and stroked her back with her other hand as she gently coaxed Bellatrix through her orgasm until she collapsed on top of Alecto. She lay on top of her trembling.

 

“ _Fuck_...” she breathed.

 

Alecto chuckled. She kissed her softly. Bellatrix hummed against her lips and smiled.

 

Alecto stroked her hair. “So...good birthday?”

 

Bellatrix shifted off of Alecto and tucked herself against her side. “Yes. Very much so.”

 

“I'm not sure how I'll top this fer yer next birthday,” Alecto teased, her heartbeat speeding up. Would Bellatrix even want or expect them to be together a year from now?

 

Bellatrix kissed Alecto's shoulder, a sleepy and contented smile on her face. “I'm sure you'll figure something out.”

 

Alecto wrapped her arms around Bellatrix and held her close. “Perhaps yeh could run away with me. That would make for an eventful birthday.”

 

“Now there's an idea,” Bellatrix said with a smirk. There was a spark of something in her eyes. Was it hope?

 

Alecto couldn't be sure, but she _was_ sure that Bellatrix wanted to be with her, that Bellatrix did not see them ending anytime soon. A smile crossed her face, and she tilted Bellatrix's head to press a lingering kiss to her lips.

 

They fell asleep in each other's arms for the first time, feeling safe and sound.


End file.
